Trial By Fire
by xXx-Pencil-Shaped-Box-xXx
Summary: I know this isn’t funny. I don’t think it’s funny either. But when you’re in love, you’ll do drastic things. Go to drastic measures. And this is how I fell in love. PeterOC PG13. R&R, flames allowed
1. Introduction: A Happening

**A/N: **This is my 1st _Heroes _fan fiction. So please read and review. I haven't seen all of the episodes starting from the 1st, but I have seen most of them. Just read and review and please point out any obvious mistakes of mine. Thanks.

**Summary: **I know this isn't funny. I don't think it's funny either. But when you're in love, you'll do drastic things. Go to drastic measures. And this is how I fell in love.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Strong Language, Violence, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG

**Introduction**

"_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drown the whole world."_

**Trial By Fire**

I know this isn't funny. I don't think it's funny either. But when you're in love, you'll do drastic things. Go to drastic measures. And this is how I fell in love.

It all starts where I live. In Manhattan. Oh what a wonderful day it was. The sky was blue, barely any clouds in the sky, the sun was bright, there was a light breeze in that December afternoon. And I happened to have the day off.

So, I just decided to walk around town, talk with people, enjoy a good meal, and then head home to relax. That was the plan. Until I ran into her. Her black hair shown in the sunlight, her blue eyes dancing with laughter as she spilt her coffee all over the ground. Her light red lips formed into a smile as she stared at me.

That smile was the most beautiful I'd seen in a long time. It almost seemed familiar. Her tan skin showed off her brilliantly white teeth. And everything seemed to move in slow motion. That was until she started talking.

"I'm so sorry," she chuckled lightly as she stared at her basically empty disposable coffee cup from Starbucks. I smiled, laughing a bit before answering.

"It's no problem," I smiled. "Actually, it was really all my fault. I should've been looking where I was going." She smiled as I smiled back.

"Well, I got coffee on your sleeve," she said touching the sleeve gently with her glove covered hand. I smiled and looked at her hand.

"Well, it's not bad. I can barely notice it…" and as she laughed a bit her eyes danced with amusement.

"You can see very well thanks to me," she sighed. "I'm not sure if that stain's going to be able to come out."

"Oh no, it's fine, really. There's no need to fuss over this," I smiled. She ran a hand through her bouncing black hair and smiled again at me. Her cheeks were red as the chill hit them.

"Are you sure? Because I can try and get that out if you want me too," she said.

"No, really, it's fine," I replied, staring into her wonderful eyes. She smiled yet again and looked down. I was in a trance by her beauty.

"Alright. Well. I never told you my name," she said. "I'm Tiana. Tiana Reyes"

"I'm Peter. Peter Petrelli," I said.

"Petrelli? I've heard that name before," she said looking away for a minute as if thinking.

"My brother. Nathan Petrelli. He's running a campaign," I said. She nodded a bit.

"That's probably it," she said. "Well. I guess I'll see you around? Maybe?"

"Well, it's a pretty big city," I said looking around. "Possibly we could exchange numbers and we could meet for lunch. Or a cup of coffee, though you seem to have some bad luck with it," I laughed as I said that last part.

"Lunch sounds good," she laughed. And after writing her number down on a piece of paper and handing it to me I told her mine and she put it in her purse. "I guess I'll see you around then," she smiled walking away.

"I guess so," I smiled. She turned to look at me, waving lightly. I waved back and smiled, looking away slightly, sighing. She seemed nice. Very pretty. But right then I didn't know what would happen in the future. And I probably wouldn't for a while. So I headed back. And that's when it all began.

**A/N: **Okay. I think personally that was pretty sucky but hey, that's just my opinion. What about you? Do you like the whole. Peter/OC thing going on? Let me know your thoughts! xXx Jayda xXx


	2. Chapter One: Thoughts

**A/N: **This is my 1st _Heroes _fan fiction. So please read and review. I haven't seen all of the episodes starting from the 1st, but I have seen most of them. Just read and review and please point out any obvious mistakes of mine. Thanks.

**Summary: **I know this isn't funny. I don't think it's funny either. But when you're in love, you'll do drastic things. Go to drastic measures. And this is how I fell in love.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Strong Language, Violence, and Mature Themes)

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13(Mature Themes, Violence, Harsh Language)

**Chapter One**

"_It doesn't mean much. It doesn't mean anything at all._

_The life I left behind me is a cold one."_

**Trial By Fire**

"_Alright. Well. I never told you my name," she said. "I'm Tiana. Tiana Reyes"_

"_I'm Peter. Peter Petrelli," I said._

"_Petrelli? I've heard that name before," she said looking away for a minute as if thinking._

"_My brother. Nathan Petrelli. He's running a campaign," I said. She nodded a bit._

"_That's probably it," she said. "Well. I guess I'll see you around? Maybe?"_

"_Well, it's a pretty big city," I said looking around. "Possibly we could exchange numbers and we could meet for lunch. Or a cup of coffee, though you seem to have some bad luck with it," I laughed as I said that last part._

"_Lunch sounds good," she laughed. And after writing her number down on a piece of paper and handing it to me I told her mine and she put it in her purse. "I guess I'll see you around then," she smiled walking away._

"_I guess so," I smiled. She turned to look at me, waving lightly. I waved back and smiled, looking away slightly, sighing. She seemed nice. Very pretty. But right then I didn't know what would happen in the future. And I probably wouldn't for a while. So I headed back. And that's when it all began._

x-x-x

So after I ran into Peter I went back to my apartment. It wasn't a very good apartment, it had leaks and the wallpaper was torn and the glass on my windows was cracked. But to me, this was home. It may seem that. If this is the best I could do, why should I get Nathan Petrelli's brother? Well. I wasn't so sure back then. But you'll get it later on.

As for now, this was my life. A cold one, but mine. I'd left home when I was 16 after getting my license, my dad being a drunk and my mother being a drug addict. Things never went smoothly at home. Abuse rang through all corridors of the mansion I used to live in.

The only reason they had a mansion in the first place was that my father, Theodore Reyes inherited it from my grandfather. He died when I was 8 years old. And after his funeral, we moved into his old house. My grandfather was the only person standing in the way of me and my parent's strong abusive ways.

So when he died, I was all alone. And I left as soon as I could. And so I traveled around the world, which had always been my ambition as a child. But before I could get out of the States I visited Manhattan. Where I would stop my journey.

I set my purse on the mall counter next to the front door, sighing and sliding off my shoes. Walking over to the couch I plopped down. From a full day of touring Manhattan, my body was exhausted. I stared up at the ceiling, the paper tearing, and the wood underneath it rotting. Luckily, this was a one story apartment complex, so that no one lived above, or below me. This meant that if, just if, my ceiling or floors were to give out, no one would come through the ceiling, or I wouldn't land on someone below.

I stared at it for a moment more before falling asleep. Into a deep sleep. And the next thing I knew, my cell phone was ringing. I groaned as my tired body protested to me sitting up and walking over to my purse. I quickly got my phone and answered it at the last ring.

"Hello?" I muttered tiredly.

"Hey, is this Tiana?" I heard Peter's voice.

"Yeah, this is," I said. "Is this Peter Petrelli?"

"Yeah, hey Tiana," he said.

"Hey," I said and silently rubbed her eyes and walked around the counter to turn on her kettle.

"I was wondering. If you'd like to maybe. Meet for lunch today?" he asked. I smiled silently and lightly laughed.

"I'll have to check my schedule," I joked. But he didn't know that I was joking.

"Oh, right, okay," he said. I laughed.

"I was _joking_," I said. I heard him sigh in relief and laugh a bit.

"I knew that," he said.

"Uh huh…" I smiled. "Well. I'm free. When should I meet you and where?"

"How about at that deli across the street from where you spilt the coffee," I heard him chuckle. I laughed lightly.

"Sounds great," I said. "As long as there's no coffee."

"They probably do have coffee, but you can resist the temptation," he smiled. I nodded a bit.

"Alright. Well. I'll see you when?" I asked, watching my kettle steam.

"How about 11:30," he said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "See you then." And then I hung up.

After having some tea to wake me up and getting ready I treaded out in the snow, the cold biting at my cheeks, causing them to turn red. I smiled lightly as snow fell to the ground. This was the perfect time of year.

So I slowly made my way to the little deli. I enjoyed being outside in the snow. It reminded me of when my grandfather would help me build a snowman on the first snow day of the year. Oh how I missed him. I sighed and wiped my feet on the doormat as I arrived. I was about 10 minutes early.

So I walked in, expecting to just take a seat and wait for him but there sat Peter, waiting for me. I laughed as I walked up to him and sat down.

"Got here early?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just. A bit," he cleared his throat and smiled.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, you?" he asked me. I smiled lightly and sighed.

"Pretty good," I said after a minute.

"That took you a minute to get out," he said shifting in his seat. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just normal stuff, you know? Bills, trying to figure things out..." He nodded and smiled at me and I slowly smiled back.

"I get that," he said. "So, where're you staying?" he asked me. I looked down a bit and then smiled.

"Just. An apartment. A cheapy until I can get something better I guess," I said. Peter nodded.

"So, what about you?" I asked. But before he could answer someone loudly came into the deli, looking around. And before anyone could ask anything the man raised a gun. Shocked, I looked at Peter, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Nobody move," the man said. I turned her head to look at the man who was staring at Peter and me. "I said. Nobody move."

The man moved towards the cash register and pointed the gun at the cashier, a young girl, probably in her late teens. "Open it up," he said forcefully. The girl fumbled with the keys after she nodded to the man and dropped them. She sighed and whimpered lightly as they hit her foot. "Get it. NOW!" he said.

"Hey!" I said standing up. I couldn't stand for him to treat a young girl like that. The man turned around as the young girl moved away slowly, crying lightly.

"What?" he asked pointing the gun at me.

"Don't treat her like that," I said not moving, not even looking scared of the gun.

"And who're you to tell me what to do?" he asked slowly moving towards me.

"A bitch," I shrugged. "That's what you think, right?"

"Tiana," Peter whispered loudly. I looked at him and back at the man. The man chuckled a bit.

"This your girlfriend?" he asked Peter. "She's very pretty," he said as he touched some of my hair. I grabbed the man's wrist and moved it away from myself.

"Get your fucking hands off me," I said.

"Oh, she's got attitude," the man smirked. "I like it." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, turning me around to face Peter. Peter stood up. "Sit down," he said. "Or she dies," he said putting the gun to my neck. I rolled her eyes and elbowed the man. And when he let go of me and bent over I kneed him in the face, knocking him out. Grabbing the gun, I pointed it at the man.

"Call the cops," I said to the teenager behind the counter. "Hurry!" The girl nodded and picked up the phone, calling 911. Peter moved towards me.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked.

"I was young," I answered. "Things like that sticks with you when.." but I stopped before I finished my sentence. He stared at me for a minute.

"When you need it?" he finished. I nodded a bit and handed him the gun.

"Mind watching him for me for a few minutes?" I asked.

"No, not at all," he said, taking the gun. I nodded and walked towards the door running a hand through my hair. Truth was, I had learned all of that when I was younger. My grandfather had taught me self defense. But a knock to my head had erased it all. So how did I suddenly remember it?

I continued to wonder how that happened as the cop cars came with sirens blaring and all, Peter handing them the gun and telling them what had happened.

After a long while of getting testimonies from the witnesses the cops thanks me.

And Peter came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had stood in the same spot, wondering, questioning, since I gave Peter the gun. Even while the cops had gotten my testimony. I turned my head and looked at Peter.

"Some lousy first date, huh?" Peter asked smiling a bit. I half smiled and looked down. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked me with worrying eyes. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "Just. A long day is all," I said. He nodded.

"Maybe you should get home. Want me to drive you?" he asked nicely. I shook my head. I didn't want him to see where I lived.

"No, I can walk. I need to wake myself up," I said. "I didn't have coffee. No caffeine equals a tired Tiana." I smiled. He laughed lightly before nodding.

"Alright, well. I better get back too," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you later," I said. And after departing I walked slowly back towards my apartment. I wasn't certain how I remembered but right now I felt different. Like there was a lot more that I could do. I felt. Strange. As if power was streaming through my veins.

I shrugged it off and got into my apartment for a long night. I sighed and did as I always did. Put my purse on my counter and laid down on the couch. See, I hadn't exactly gotten a bed yet.

And slowly, but surely, I fell asleep. But into a rough sleep.

**A/N: **So. Thoughts? Mistakes? Want me to add anything? Just review and tell me. Point anything out, give me tips, and tell me what you thought!** xXx Jayda xXx**


End file.
